1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fused 1,2,5-oxadiazole-2-oxides, their preparation and their use as pharmacological active compounds.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A number of fused, 1,2,5-oxadiazole-2-oxides are already known and described, for example, in DE-A-2,912,447.